City of Flames
by Southernson
Summary: When a girl finds out that she is loved by the gods, Herself and her friends must try to find a way to get her away from them for good. Rated T for a little bit of language and making out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As a little girl, around the age of 8, I didn't think about what would happen to me in the future. When my father disappeared, I started to become disobedient, about everything. I now regret disobeying my mother for only that one time.

As I skip my library duty to go out to the forest, I hear a rustle in the trees. I climb up the tree to find out what's there, when I see a man crouching in the leaves watching me with bright, silvery-white eyes. I giggle at seeing this man crouching so weirdly in the trees, and he smiles at me. He beckons me over, as if he wanted to talk to me. I move closer to him and sit down. I ignore all the shouting in my head, saying that mother will kill me if she knew I spoke to a stranger, especially one not from our village.

"What's your name?" The man asks smoothly. "I'm Tiana Blackthorn." I reply nicely. He moves in closely to me, so he could touch my hair. "My, you have such beautiful hair, Tiana. The colour of a red rose." He says it so sweetly, while twirling my hair in his pale fingers. He moves in even closer. "And beautiful eyes too. Such a lovely shade of deep blue, just like the deepest oceans." He stares deeply into my own eyes. I blush about what this man is saying. I felt the urge to move in closely, so I could just have a better look at his own silvery-white eyes. They seem so…. Inviting.

That was a wrong move. He pounces on me and makes me fall out of the tree. He catches me just before I hit the ground. I try to run away from him, but his grip on me is firm, like iron bars. "Help me!" I scream out hoping someone would find me. "You are now mine." He said so gently. I look at his eyes. He smiles warmly at me. I feel like he wasn't going to actually hurt me now. I stop fidgeting, but then I feel a sharp pain in my left arm. When I turn to look at it, I see a strange symbol, almost carved into my arm. "Get your filthy hands off of that lady!" I turn to see where the voice came from. An older boy, I'm guessing around 11 years of age, jumped out. He had on a full set of iron armour and an almost new, looking iron sword. I could see underneath the helmet he had dark blond hair and tan skin. The man just scowled at the boy and whispered in my ear, "I will come back." The man then sprinted into the forest without making a noise. "Hey, are you ok?" I whiz my head around to see the boy in armour was much closer to me than before. I yelp in fear and put my back against the tree. "Please you do not have to be afraid of me; I am not going to hurt you. Can I please have a look at your arm?" He asks me. He takes of his helmet and places it on the ground. I finally see him properly. His dark green eyes almost hypnotize me. "Uh sure." I say very quietly to him. The boy then said "Oh I almost forgot," the boy put out his hand, "My name is Liam. Liam Clearwater."


	2. Wait, woozy?

Chapter 1

_As I run away from my assailants I realise I'm going in a circle through this damned forest. "Dammit, why do they keep chasing me?" I think to myself this question until I fall over a fallen tree and face plant it into the dry, yet soft ground. I swear under my breath, stand up, and try to get my long hair out of my face. I hear the crunch crunch sounds of them running through the autumn leaves on this pitch black night. I decide to try to scale a tree. I get half way up until I see them all. There mouths all show that retched, greedy smile as they circle the tree I was climbing, like hungry wolves waiting for their prey to come down. "Come down, I won't hurt you." One of them said. Was I imagining things but did that guy just speak in two voices at once? No I must still be a bit paranoid. "Go to hell!"_

_I yell at them, when I finally find a branch strong enough for me to sit on. I manage to finally have a look at my assailant's faces. The first thing is all of them have white eyes; secondly they all have dark brown hair tucked behind their small ears. I hear a hissing sound behind me, thinking that it's a creeper. I yelp and then I fall out of the tree that I was sitting in. I realize it was just the wind. When I hit the ground, I see only one man standing in front of me. **Was I just imagining that it was more than one man?** I think to myself while sprawled on the ground showing my weak spots. I say to the singular man, while I start to sob, "What is you're name, what do you want from me?" I start to cry out of fear when he grabs my wrists forcefully and makes me face him. His white eyes so close to my blue ones. I almost pass out when he says "Herobrine is my name, beloved" he smiles at me warmly like we were seeing each other after a long day of work. Herobrine picks me up bridal style, me being completely paralysed from his eyes, then he kisses me, almost crushing me against his cold, sweet lips. He puts his hand behind my head holding me in the kiss. When he lets me go, I faint in his cold, yet extremely comforting arms. The last thing I heard was, "I will see you soon my loved one."_

Tiana's POV

"Minecraftia to Tiana, Minecraftia to Tiana, can you hear me?"

I notice a rough feeling against my back and I realize my back is against a tree. "What's wrong?" I murmur quietly to my friend as I slowly open my eyes. "I thought you were dead, that's what's wrong!" Liam sighs heavily. "Well then I'm sorry for scaring you Liam." I say politely back while rolling my eyes. I finally look at our surroundings. We were in a small cave, outside was a grove with trees surrounding a small lake. I notice a bloody bandage covering, what I guess is, an arrow wound. "It's just that this is the third time this week you have spaced out when we were hunting monsters. And once again I have to bandage you up" **Such a worry wart**, I thought. He sheaths his iron sword to help me up. His top was thrown somewhere so he was wearing no top at all, which shows of his muscles if I might add, with some dark blue pants and his dark blond hair ruffled up. Myself, well, I was wearing my leather short shorts and my lilac tank top which shows of my creamy coloured, pale skin and hip length, blood-red hair. "Ok now that I'm awake I have a question for you", I ask sweetly, "Where's my jumper?" I ask Liam, while giving him the most innocent looking smile I can do. He blushes a deep crimson when I say these words. "W-well you s-see, you w-were bleeding and..." I just had to giggle, to see him like this is just funny, when he is blushing and stammering and all of that. "Don't worry it's alright" I remark while I was still giggling a bit. I just stand up and brush off the dirt on my shorts. I also check to make sure my bow is alright. And lo behold, my obsidian bow is in perfect condition. As usual. Liam just sighs lightly and says, "C'mon its dark. We should get back to the village, before all the monsters come and try to kill us. For about the twentieth time." I just sigh. "Liam. You are 21 years old. I am 17 years old. I'm certain we will be fine even if we're a bit late to the village." I say to him with a bit of moaning in my voice. "Oh, sure." That's when he started walking towards me slowly, as if I was an ocelot he wanted to tame. "But what would your parents say if they knew," He said slyly while making me back up into a tree, while he was still walking over to me. "That you were in the forest, alone with only me as your protection. Your only protection against this evil world of ours." I looked back. My back hit the rough oak's bark. He had his arms surrounding me, while keeping me in-between them. I saw his dark green eyes coming towards me slowly. Liam's pale lips were so close to mine that if I moved a inch forward we would be kissing each other. He moved his hand behind my back as if to make sure I couldn't get away from his grip on me. His muscular body almost against my own slim, delicate body, I knew he could feel my heart racing a mile a minute. "Liam, you know if we start, I won't be able to stop myself..." I say quietly. He smiled that incredible sexy smile at me, while still looking at me. I placed my hands against his chest. I knew he was thinking if he should go to the next step, because I felt his own heart race under my small hands. "That's the whole point of why I am doing this to us." His body twitched, as if to find out if it was alright to kiss me. He moved to kiss me. I felt myself becoming woozy. Wait, woozy? I felt like I was falling. I hit the ground with a thud and the last thing I heard was Liam shouting my name trying to get me to stay awake. That's when it all went dark.


	3. Meeting at the grove

Chapter 2

When I finally woke up I realized I was at home, in my own room, in my own bed. I decided to go outside, but I froze when I heard the priestess' voice. ".. Margaret, you cant just keep hiding your daughter from him. He will get her some day." Wait. I was an only child so… They must be talking about me. "Elizabeth, I have to protect her. It is my duty as a solder of this village and a mother to protect her!" I heard my mother yell at the priestess. "Shh, you are going to wake her if you keep yelling like that." I then froze so I could keep listening. "Please Elizabeth," I could hear my mother pleading, "There must be something I can do to keep him away from her." I decide to walk out. "To keep who away from me?" They both look at me in shock to see me leaning against the door frame with my arms crossed. My white night gown stopping at my knees and the rest bare except for my pair of black, sheep wool socks. "Sweetie this is adult talk. You wouldn't understand." My mother said politely to me. "Mum I'm going to be an adult in a few weeks. So why exactly is it so important that you cant tell me?" I say a little bit angrily. Trying to get off topic, my Mum said "Dear, Liam came about an hour ago to check on you." "He did?" I asked. "Yes he did. And he said to tell you, if you wake up today you should go up to the grove in the forest where you first met to meet him. Whatever that means." I blush a little when I realized he was really worried for me. I also felt the butterflies in my tummy going crazy. I quickly go into my room and get changed into my usual clothes. I brushed my hair then walk out of my room. "Thanks Mum" I hugged my mother, shook the priestess' hand and went to go meet Liam at the grove.


	4. It's Him

Chapter 3

Liam's POV

As I waited at the grove where I met her, hoping that Tiana will come, I thought to myself, **why does that always happen, when we're about to kiss another she always growls about a painful headache or a strange person watching us. I have to think of a plan to stop this.** As I was thinking hard I didn't notice Tiana coming up beside me. "Hello Liam" She said cheerfully. I yelped a bit, but when I saw it was her I quickly pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged me back. We just sat there for I don't know how long but when we finally let go I sighed. "What's wrong?" Tiana asked me sympathetically. "It's just," I move in closer to her, hoping to tell her something, "Whenever we get close, you or both of us feel pain." I say sadly, with my head drooping. After a minute she says "Liam…" I hear her say softly. "Yes…." I reply. "Look up" she said, almost saying a command to me. "What is…!" I get stopped because she cups the back of my head softly with both hands and quickly gives me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first but then I kissed her back, deepening the kiss. I put my hands around her hips. When I force myself more to make the kiss stronger, I feel her pull away from me.

Tiana's POV

I walk down the path to go see him. As I walk I think to myself. **I wonder why he told me to come here. Must be pretty important**. I see him and walk over to him. As I sat down I said "Hello Liam" I said cheerfully. He yelped a bit, but when he saw it was me he instantly pulled me into the tightest hug we ever have had. I hug him back then he lets go after a long time. He then sighed. "What's wrong?" I say. I then listen to him. "It's just," He moved a bit closer and I blushed a bit, "Whenever we get close, you or both of us feel pain" I felt sorry for him so I came up with an idea. "Liam…" I say softly to him. "Yes…." "Look up" I say a little too forcefully than I expected. "What is…!" I stop him from speaking by cupping my hands behind his head softly. **Here goes nothing**. I kissed him quickly on the lips. I saw his shocked expression. **Uh oh. Did I do something wrong?** But I realized I didn't because I felt him kiss me back. I nurture the kiss carefully. My eyes closing taking in every millisecond of the moment. I feel him put his strong hands behind my small hips. I feel him press for more, but I stopped him before anything else could have happened.

"What….." he said almost shocked that I stopped the kiss. We just gazed into each others eyes for a long time. Then he finally said, with his head drooped a bit, "I did something wrong, didn't I. Oh Dammit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I stopped his ranting by giving him a quick kiss, to initial that I wanted to speak. "You don't have to worry" I said softly while lifting up his chin. "I was starting to wonder if even I would be able to stop." Liam then leaned in for another kiss. I was ready for this one. "STOP NOW!" Both Liam and I stopped and whipped our heads towards the person that said that, but we couldn't see anyone, anywhere. Liam then stood up. "Who's there!" I heard Liam shout at a random direction. "Mwahahahahahaha!" We heard an evil laugh then a group of Zombie Pigmen and Blazes instantly circled us. "Why hello again, my loved one." Wait a minute. That sounds familiar. Oh my Notch. "Liam…." I start trembling in fear.

Liam's POV

As I hear the evil laugh, a large amount of monsters surround us. I feel Tiana start to tremble next to me "Liam…." "Yes" I reply softly, even in our situation, Tiana was the main thing to worry about. "I know who the man is" she says trembling so much I have to hold her. "It's…" She is stopped by herself screaming and pointing somewhere at the trees. I look around and see a man walk up slowly to us. "Hello, loved one." I hear him say. "Who are you!" I yell at him. He has dark brown hair, pale skin; he was wearing a light blue top and denim jeans. But the main thing I notice is that he has silvery-white eyes. I instantly feel comforted, like this was just a misunderstanding. Still gazing into his eyes, I notice myself become numb everywhere. I instantly fall to the ground, my sword unsheathing itself. It slides across the ground a bit. Then I pass out.

Tiana's POV

"It's…" I scream and point at the trees. It's him. Herobrine. "Hello, loved one." He's talking to me. After a moment Liam just drops to the ground and passes out. His sword sliding towards me. "Liam!" I yell going to the ground to help him. "Only I can wake him up." Herobrine says slyly. I start sobbing on the ground trying to wake Liam up. I stand up, but face the ground. "Why are you doing this to me? Tell me why, please." I was still sobbing. "I can't let anyone near you, loved one." He says very softly, like he was actually helping me. I then feel his presence right next to me. I whimper quietly when he starts to twirl my hair in his fingers. "Why me. Why not someone else?" I say to him quietly. "Because, no one else takes my interest. But you, loved one, are the one I want." He says this and puts one of his hands on my hip, bringing me closer to him. Herobrine then puts his lips on my ear. I begin to whimper even louder at the feel of his cold lips against my ear. I feel him smile on my ear, then says, "come with me, and I promise your little friend will never be hurt again," he whispers into my ear, while finally pressing my hip against him. Then I made the mistake of turning to look at him. Looking at his eyes. I then pass out in his arms. I hear one last thing. " You are now mine."


	5. Elexandra

**Hey guys. Thanks for viewing my story. Already 100 . Please r&r. Sorry for the short chapters, I am having a severe case of writers block.**

Chapter 4

Liam's POV

When I finally wake up, I see that Tiana wasn't there anymore. I quickly jump off of the ground. "TIANA!" I yell out. "TIANA!" I yell again. Then I remember what happened. "Oh, no." I quickly sprint back to the village. I start to puff then I see my father. He is actually the lead soldier in the village. "Liam! Where have you been!" He yells at me. When he saw me puffing, he took it totally the wrong way. He smiles at me. "Wow, son. Well done." He pats my back and laughs loudly. Then I realize what he meant. I wasn't wearing my T-shirt and I was puffing for air. "DAD! It's not like that at all!" I yell at him. "Jeez son just joking with you." He chuckles a bit. "Father," I say to him, "Tiana is missing." His eyes go wide in shock. "She is?!" "Yes. I yelled her name out all through the forest, but I still couldn't find her." I say quickly. "Ok then." My father says fiercely. "We need to tell the soldiers of Tiana's disappearance." My father looks at me. "Get a top on, then explain the situation to Tiana's mother." He commands me. "Ok" is all I say back to my dad.

Tiana's POV

When I wake up, I have a look at where I am. **Am I home?** I think to myself. "Where am I?" Is the first thing I say. My voice is quiet as if I just woke up from a long sleep. I'm in a obsidian room though it feels quite homely. I am lying in a queen-size bed with blue drapes and dark red sheets. I get out of the sheets to have a better look at the room. I then look down. "What the Nether am I wearing?" I was wearing a short night dress that was a deep purple colour. I tried to pull it down a bit, because it showed a bit more than needed to be seen. I walk over to a chest with a mirror above it. My hair was put in a scruffy bun with bits of my hair draping down my shoulders. "Wait, my hair wasn't like this before." I say to myself. "Well I guess it will do anyway." A strange voice says. I yelp and turn around to see a strange woman. She had blond hair, was wearing a red very short top and a matching skirt. She also had red/white wings, but the most noticeable thing was her skin, which was blue! "I thought I could do a sort of double knot in your hair but it is to difficult to do to a sleeping person." She says like she was actually disappointed about that. "Who the Nether are you?" I ask her. "Oh sorry." She giggles. "My name is Elexandra, Elexandra fire. So you're Tiana Blackthorn." Elexandra says while smiling a bit. "Uh, yeah, I'm Tiana. How do you know my name?" I ask Elexandra. "Um, 'cause, Herobrine can't talk about anyone else," She says matter-of-factly. She smiles stupidly at me, "And I can tell why now. You are very beautiful for a mortal." I blush a bit at her compliment. "Wait, Herobrine!" I start to walk away from her without looking away at her. I quickly look at the drawers to find a weapon. "Calm down. You don't have to be scared." She smiles warmly at me. "Why shouldn't I be scared!" I yell at her. "Because if you do, you will get stress marks on your pretty little face." Elexandra says, like stating the obvious, while putting her hands on her hips. I just had to laugh at that. Once I stopped laughing I ask her, "Ok may I ask a few questions?" I ask her. "Sure" she shrugs. "First: Where am I? Second: What are you?" She ponders, like she was thinking for the best answer. "Ok then. Firstly, You are in the Nether," She smiles when she says this, "second I" she says dramatically while posing. "Am a Succubus." Like she was actually proud of that. "Wait an actual, real, living Succubus?" I ask, almost shocked. "Yes, well minus the living part." She smiles more warmly. She is actually quite nice.

**What you think? Oh, Btw, If you would like I really need some new Oc's Please. Write down their full name, age, gender, what they wear, weapon of choice and add a secret back story if you like. Once again thanks for the 100 reviews. Piece out.**


	6. Freshly baked choc-chip cookies

Chapter 5

Liam's POV

As I grab a top I think to myself, **what am I going to tell Margaret? "We were in the forest and some unknown evil has stolen your daughter. Sorry for the inconvenience." **Notch, even joking in my head isn't cheering me up. I walk up toTiana's house and knock on the door. "Who is it?" I hear her ask. "It's Liam" I tell her. She opens up the door and smiles warmly at me. Inside the house I smell her freshly baked choc-chip biscuits. "Please come in" Margaret says nicely to me. "Um, I'd rather not." I say while rubbing the back of my head. "Why not?" She asks me, almost sadly. "Well, um, you see.." I say trying to find the right words. She crosses her arms. "Well what is it?" Then I blurt out the first thing that I could think. "Your daughter has gone missing!" I regret saying that. Margaret just stands there mouth wide open, her fists clenching. "What, did you just say?" She asks me quietly, but I know if I say one wrong thing she is going to burst. I explain to her what happened. "Well, you see, when we were in the forest a strange man, with white eyes, came out of no where made me pass out. Then when I woke up the man and Tiana had disappeared. I called out her name but I still couldn't find her." "Ok then. Thankyou for telling me Liam." Is all she says after I finish the summary of what happened. She starts to clench her fists again and again, while breathing quite heavily. "Margaret? Are you ok?" I ask her taking a step back. "Liam, I need you to go to the priestess and tell her this. Could you please do this for me?" She asks me sweetly. "Of course ma'am." Is all I say. As I walk up to the priestess, I think **why does she need me to tell the priestess?** "Good afternoon Liam" I snap out from my thinking bubble, when I hear the priestess speaking to me. "Good afternoon Elizabeth." I explained the story of what happened again. "Oh, my, Notch." She says while gasping. "Quick, come in now!" She commands me. I walk in after her. It was weird to see the church when it was empty, all dusty and quite cold without everyone. "Ok, follow me." I see her go behind the podium. She stays there for about half a minute. I hear the clicking of pistons. "Move back." The priestess says to me. I step back a few paces. I see, in place of where I was standing before, a staircase was forming. She started running down it. I hear her yell up it, "Well, c'mon! Hurry up." I start to walk fast down it. It was made of stone and other blocks, lit up with Redstone torches. Once I got to the bottom I saw that the priestess wasn't wearing her robe anymore. Instead she was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt and a red pair of pants which sort of shows of her very feminine form. "Um, priestess. What are you wearing?" I ask her. She just laughs. "Do you really think I wear only the robe? No, I just didn't want it to go on fire while we're here." She says while still proudly laughing. "Wait, on fire?" I ask her starting to get a bit worried. "Yeah." Is all she says in reply. She waves her hand over the wall then she picks up a strange glowing sword. I hear a strange noise, sort of like the mixes of zombies growling, silverfish ticking, creepers about to explode and the growl enderman produce when you look at them. A strange piston door opens and the noise is much louder now. My eyes go wide when I finally see it. The thing that made all the noises.

**Over 250 sweet! Thanks to all of you for reading my story! What you think? Oh, by the way, if your wondering the priestess is actually only 24, so she is actually pretty young. Also thankyou .9 for the OC. I will hopefully add it into the next chapter. Once again, thanks for the OC. Remember people r&r for more chapters and give me more OC's if you like. I would appreciate them. I will try to get at least 1 chapter out every week. Once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes.**


	7. Thunder

**Hey guys, South here. This is my next chapter. This is all from the nether point of view because last chapter was all about Liam. So no Liam this chapter. Btw I forgot a disclaimer. For the last 6 chapters. I do not own Minecraft or the nether or the succubus in this. I do however own all of the characters except Herobrine. And I also own all of the clothing that the characters wear. So, yeah, enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

Tiana's POV

When I wake up I notice Elexandra staring down at me. "Ahh!" I yell. "Tiana, relax, it's just me." Elexandra says while laughing a bit. "Yeah, yeah very funny," I smirk at her. I jump out of the bed and walk up to the mirror to check myself. "Hey Elexandra?" I say to her. "Yes." She says calmly. "I am Herobrine's prisoner, but how come I haven't seen him?" I ask her. She walks up to me and puts her arm over my shoulder. "I am not actually sure myself, if I think about it." She says sadly and sighs. Then she pops up and says, "Hey, I have an idea. How about I introduce you to some of the other people here." She says excitedly. "Ok, why not." I tell her while grinning. "Yipee, but first," She says, "You have to get changed out of our pyjamas." I look down then laugh. I do still have my pyjamas on. I quickly get changed into my other clothes and tell her I'm ready. "Ok, lets go!" Elexandra leads me out the door and down a few flights of steps. When we walk outside I was almost shocked. Even though we were in hell it was actually very beautiful. The lava lakes glowed a shade of crimson, while the glowstone had a magnificent shade of gold. The red landscape was formed in magnificent spires and hills. "Wow." Was all I could say. Elexandra just laughs at my expression and says "Yep. Even hell is beautiful."

Elexandra's POV

As I take Tiana outside, I turn around to see her expression. I just laugh because her jaw was just hanging there in shock. "Wow" I laugh again. "Yep. Even hell is beautiful." I say back to her. "C'mon, lets go." I say to her as I grab her hand. I start running and I feel her stumbling a bit. "Where are we going?" She asks me. "Wait and see." Is all I tell her while I keep laughing. I hear her yelling at me to slow down and stop for a second, but I don't. I instantly stop when I see them. "What's wrong, Elexandra?" She asks me, while she walks up to me, panting a bit. I gulp quietly. "Elexandra, are you ok?" Tiana asks me. I see her look up to where I was looking.

Tiana's POV

As I look up I see them finally. Four blazes look down at us. I see all of them smirking at us, except one. They come down. Elexandra then stands in-front of me, protectively. When they finally touch the ground I see they aren't normal blazes. All four of them were boys. Each one had reddish-blonde hair and yellowy skin, though they each looked different. One had blue eyes, one had brown eyes and the other two had green eyes. All of them wore red pants and black shoes and T-shirts of different sizes, though the one with blue eyes wore a black jacket. I guess he was the leader. They also have the rods of a blaze circling each of them. "Well, who do we have here?" I hear the one with blue eyes ask slyly, while walking towards us. "Leave her alone Flint." I hear Elexandra say to him. Correction, growl at him. "C'mon, She wants to come with us, don't you." I hear him, the so called Flint, say to me. He puts out his hand, thinking that I will take it. "No thanks, I'll pass." I say as calmly as I can be, considering the situation. He just growls at me. "You WILL want to come with us, beautiful." He says fiercely, while still keeping his hand out.

I can hear Elexandra grinding her teeth. "Come with us and we won't hurt you." He growls at me even more fiercely. Then suddenly Elexandra yells "Flint, Herobrine has marked her, you douche bag!" She steps aside and pulls up my sleeve quickly. The red mark that's there shows off clearly against my pale skin. Then all of their eyes go wide. They start stuttering, all trying to say something. Then the smallest one, the one with the green eyes, steps forward and says "I apologise for our leaders behaviour. He is very, er, fiery." I had to smile. He looked very young, maybe only 13. I saw his top was a little to big for him and his pants were held up by a golden belt. His red hair was ruffled quite a bit more than the others and his skin was more pale than the others. He smiles back at me. "Thunder! How dare you say that about me!" Flint yells at the boy, called Thunder.

He pulls his fist back, going to punch Thunder. Thunder then tenses and closes his eyes, getting ready for the punch. I did the craziest thing ever, when I saw he was about to punch him. "He yah!" I then roundhouse kick him in the face. Flint then stumbles and he gets thrown back about a metre. "How dare you try to hurt a child!" I yell at Flint. Thunder just stares at me in shock. The others back away, scared of me. "Why would you do that. He is only young." I say more calmly, yet still fierce. I quickly pat down my clothing for wrinkles. When Flint looks up, I see a big red mark across his face from when I kicked him. With his eyes large and frightened, he stumbles while getting up and flies away with all the others.

Only Thunder stays with Elexandra and me. He stares at me in shock. I turn around to face him but he takes a step back and puts his hands in front of him. I just smile warmly. "I don't want to hurt you." I say softly to him. I smile at him again. He puts his hands back to his sides and smiles back at me. "Woohoo! You kicked Flint's ass Tiana!" I turn around and see Elexandra cheering for me. I just giggle and rub the back of my head. "Well, I had a rage in me and him about to punch Thunder just triggered it." I just laugh a bit then sigh. "Umm, Tiana…." Thunder says quietly. I turn around to see Thunder still standing there. "Yes Thunder?" I ask him while still smiling. He bows a bit and says, "thankyou for doing that for me." "No problem, Thunder." "Hey, Tiana, sorry to ruin the absolutely adorable older girl/ younger boy bonding moment, but I really want you to see my friends." She says awkwardly while touching me on the shoulder. I just laugh and turn to Thunder. "Ok, hope to see you around." I wave goodbye to Thunder while we walk away. "Bye Tiana!" He yells while waving back.

(-)

"_**Master Herobrine," purrs the female voice. "Yes, I saw the same thing." Says Herobrine, while looking at the screen he was watching. The room they were in was dark the, only light coming from the single redstone torch placed on the red brick walls. "Master Herobrine, she is only a mere mortal. Why is she so special?" Questions the voice, while still purring. Herobrine stands up from the chair he was sitting in. "She has the power to overthrow my brother. That's what is so special about her." The voices blue cat eyes open in shock. "But how!" It hisses. **_

_**He looks at the cat like girl. Her normal blood stain clothes were changed into a dark red dress. Her cat ears still brandished the two golden rings. Her diamond sword strapped to her hips with a sheath. "I still have not figured it out." He says with a sigh of frustration. "Then how do you know." She says purring softly again while placing her arms around his neck. Her blue eyes staring into his white ones. "She has more beauty than any Succubus or Valkyrie on this world, or any other world for that matter. My brother also has his eyes on Tiana. If we can get control of her, we can try to trick my brother in believing that she loves him as much as he loves her." He says slowly, letting the cat like women take it all in. "Then how do you propose we take control over her." The cat whispers into his ear. Herobrine smirks at her. "That's where you come in Marie." His evil laugh echoes all over the room and her cat like laugh joins in.**_

**What you guys think about it. Very evilish idea. Looks like Tiana has a new Friend. Yay for her :P. I don't know how I keep coming up with these random characters. Over 300 views WOOOO! Thanks guys for all your support. Remember to r&r for more chapters. Once again Peace out dude and dudettes :P.**


	8. The Nether Ball part 1

**Hey, what's up guys. South here again. This is my next chapter, so, um, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

*Previously, in City of Flames*

"C'mon, lets go." I say to Tiana, as I grab her hand.

"

"You WILL want to come with us, beautiful." Flint says fiercely, while still keeping his hand out.

"

"Yes Thunder?" I ask him while still smiling. He bows a bit and says, "thankyou for doing that for me."

"

**She has the power to overthrow my brother. That's what is so special about her."**

*Now on with the story*

Liam's POV

"Oh my Notch!" Is all I can say when I see it. The black rectangle, with the purple, violent currents in it, swirling and making a ear clenching noise. The priestess turns around and faces me. I just stare at her in shock, backing away from her. "Liam, you do not have to be afraid. The only reason I have this is because Notch asked me to make it. He hoped I would never have to use it." She says this sadly, while lowering her head in shame. I have a closer look at her. Her body was still petite, while I know how much of a powerful fighter she is. Her hair with no lines of gray, her body a creamy colour, almost perfect. I gasp when I finally figure it out. She has always looked like this, even when I was young child, and that was 20 years ago. "How old are you?" I ask her, while glaring. "I am 24. Why do you ask? You already know." She says firmly. I glare at her harder, trying to break her courage. "I know that, but how old are you really?" I ask more loudly. "I, am, 24, Liam." She says while glaring back at me. It's no use. "Don't you lie to me, Valkyrie." I yell at her. The priestess just stares at me in shock. "How…" Is all she says, while still gaping in shock. "No one, and I mean no one, can look the same age for a whole 20 years, and also the way you can get anyone to do anything for you because of your beauty." She stops gaping and smiles proudly, straitening her back. "Good detective work. Yes, you are correct, but I am actually a daughter of a Valkyrie, so I am not a full one. My powers are much weaker, but I was sent down here from the Aether, to protect Tiana from Him." She says while laughing proudly again. "What is your real name then." I say quickly still a bit worried. "My real name is, Diana." She says calmly. Ok I am just freaked out now. "Well, shall we go?" She asks, turning to face the portal. "Wait, we're going into the Nether?!" I ask in shock. "Yes we are." She says while still not turning to speak to me. "But, why. Aren't we looking for Tiana?" I ask her. The prieste - sorry Diana says quietly, while facing me, "we are looking for her, Liam." Her head droops a bit. My eyes go wide when I realize what she means. "No, wait, you mean... Tiana is in the Nether!" I say while gasping.

Diana's POV

"No, wait, you mean… Tiana is in the Nether!" Liam says, while gasping. I nod, my head still drooped a bit. "Oh, Notch." He says his mouth still wide open. "Well lets go then." I say calmly, facing the portal again. I now understand why Lord Notch wanted me to make it. Liam walks up and grabs my arm. "We can't. It's too dangerous!" He says, a look of fear still on his face. I face him, myself being angry at his cowardness. "Liam," I say, "Tiana is in there!" I yell at him, pointing at the portal. "And you're just gonna sit out here, waiting for her to find a way out! Liam she is your closest friend, and your not going to save her!" I yell at him again. Liam just looks at me in shock. Looks like I knocked some sense into him. He quickly shakes his head, as if he was trying to get that thought out of his head. "Ok lets go!" Liam says strongly. He faces the portal and takes a deep breathe. "For Tiana!" He yells, lifting his sword up. He runs into the portal, still yelling his battle cry. I take a deep breathe. _For Tiana, and Mother,_ I think when I lift my sword and run into the portal. It was the worst feeling ever, and even more. It felt like my limbs were being torn apart from my body. It took all my strength to stay standing up and not cry from pain. When I finally gain my consciousness again, I open my eyes. I gape, it was even worst than I had feared. The red rocks jutting out of the ground, like spears, threatening to kill you. The lava lakes- correction lava oceans- consuming most of the area. The only beautiful thing here was the glowing stone, which was the only other source of light besides the lava. I look around and see Liam looking around him in fear.

Liam's POV

I look around myself. I was to shocked to even say a single word. I was terrified for my life, I mean seriously, I am in hell. Who wouldn't be scared if they were in hell, even though they weren't dead. "Liam?" I hear a voice. I yelp in fear when it places its hand on my shoulder. I turn around, pulling my sword out. I sigh in relief when I saw it was only Diana. "Are you alright?" She asks me. I take a deep breath, "yeah, I have a bit of jitters, but besides that, I am fine." I smile awkwardly at her, trying to hide my fear. I rub the back of my head and ask her, "well, where do we start looking for her?" She takes a breath and says, "Well we need to find Herobrine's castle and look around there." "Ok then, lets start looking." I say cheerfully.

Tiana's POV

I look out my window, sighing inwardly. _How long have I been here? _I question myself, in my mind._ When will I get to leave? HOW will I be able to leave? _I keep asking myself questions, hoping and wishing I could get the answer for them. " Why. Why me. Why not someone else." I say to myself putting my face in my hands. "Hey Tiana." Says a familiar voice. I turn around to see Elexandra sitting on my bed, acting innocently. "Hey," is all I murmur to her, while walking up to her. "Tiana, you have a visitor." She smiles stupidly at me, while looking at the window. I start to smile when I realize who my visitor is. I walk up to my window and see the blaze boy staring at me. I wave to him and he waves back. I can see him mouth _Open the window._ I open it up and get thrown to the floor with a bear hug. "Wow, Thunder relax." I just laugh and he laughs back. He gets off of me, brushes of his clothes and helps me up. Even though I am older than him, he is still taller than me by almost an inch. "Hi Tiana." He says while still smiling. "Hey Thunder, how's it going?" I say to him. "Pretty good. You?" "Meh," Is all I say. "Ok, whatever. Hey, um I was wondering if, um, well you see um..." He says while stuttering a bit. "What is it?" I ask him, while folding my arms. He takes a deep breathe and says, "Would you like to accompany me to the Nether ball?" I thought about it for a bit when I heard Elexandra giggle with glee. I turn around to face her and ask, "what are you giggling about." She giggles more and says, "I can't help myself. This is to fricken adorable." She keeps giggling like crazy. I just roll my eyes and turn to face Thunder again. After a moment of awkward silence, minus Elexandra's giggling, I say to him while smiling, "I would love to join you to the ball, Thunder." Then he gives me the biggest, and most adorable smile, I have ever seen. I smile back at him. "Thankyou so much Tiana." He says, jumping around in glee. I had to start laughing. Elexandra stops giggling and faces me again. "Oh my Notch, I'm gonna pass out soon from all of that giggling." I just start laughing harder. She was actually very pale and was taking deep breathes. I stop laughing and face Thunder again. He embraces me in a big hug and I hug him back. He lets go after about what seemed like a minute. "Seeya, Tiana." He waves to me, while flying out the window. I turn to see that on my bed, lying in a heap, was my best friend Elexandra, passed out from giggling to much. I start to laugh again. _My life here isn't actually that bad,_ I think to myself.

_**(A few days Later)**_

Liam's POV

I wake up on the hard red rock. I see Diana sitting there, staring blankly into space. I stand up, crack my back and walk over to her, and start shaking her shoulders softly. "Diana, are you alright?" Is all I ask her. I see her eyes come back into focus from whatever she was thinking about. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out." She laughs awkwardly and stands up as well. I hear the crack sound of her back as well. The little out-cropping we had used for shelter worked perfectly. No monsters had attacked us, but still lots of zombie pig-men milled around here. My clothes were rumpled, burned and ripped. Diana's clothes were exactly the same, minus the burned part, since her clothes were fire proof. "Well, we only have a small part to search now." She says quietly. Diana takes the map out of her bag and rolls it out onto the floor. I lean over to see it better. Yep we only had one part of the Nether to search. "Well, let's go." I say plainly. She nods in agreement, rolls the map up and puts it in her bag. We walk out, out weapons not to far away from out hands, keeping an eye out for any Magma Cubes or Ghasts. I notice a strange light in the distance. I tap Diana's shoulder and point over to the strange lighted area. "What's over there?" I ask her. She turns around and looks into the distance. I see an evil smile spread across her face. "Of course. That's perfect." I hear her muttering. I look over the distance, and see a sort of hall, with decorations hanging around the front. A group of strange looking pig zombies and blazes were putting up the decorations. I look around it and see different looking mobs everywhere. I turn to look at Diana and give her a questioning face. She faces me and answers with three simple words, with a smile spread across her face. "The Nether Ball."

**OMG OVER 500! Yeah, thanks for all of your support guys and gals. Remember to r&r for more chapters and keep sending in those OCs, if you like. If there is something wrong with the writing please feel free to PM me or write a review. Once again, Peace out dudes and dudettes.**


	9. The Nether ball part 2

**Hey guys. So sorry for the big wait, but as usual I had a LOT of homework to do. Stupid homework... Oh well at least I finally got a chapter out :). I made it larger to hopefully satisfy all of your needs. So, hopefully, enjoy :D.**

Chapter 8

Liam's POV

I look back at the hall. _Wow, I didn't know they had such formal events in the Nether, _I think to myself. I look back at Diana, her evil smile still on her face. "Umm Diana," I say, "are you alright." She looks at me, still with a smile plastered to her face and says, "Liam, Tiana will be coming to the Nether ball." "Why do say that?" I question her. She just stares at me in shock. "If you haven't noticed, Tiana is one of the most eligible ladies in the land." Diana says matter-of-factly. I blush when I think of the time we kissed. Her soft pink lips touching my own pale lips. Her light body touching my own. "... to Liam, Minecraftia to Liam, do you read me?" Diana asks me. I shake my head when I realize I was daydreaming. "Sorry, I spaced out." I say while rubbing the back of my head. "Ok, whatever." She says while rolling her eyes. "C'mon lets go." She grabs my wrist and almost drags me along. I start to get control and run with her. She stops when we see a few mobs milling around. She pulls me behind a outcropping. "Why are we here?" I ask her. She looks at me a says, whispering, "We need to get into the ball and we need to hide the fact that we are living." I look at the mobs and realize what she means. "Wait we are going to kill the mobs," I say whispering as well, "and then go into the ball and get Tiana." "Yes" is her response. "So," I ask, "What are we going to dress up as." She turns and looks at me. She looks up and down at me then finally says, "You're going to be a Wither skeleton and I am going to be a Succubus." "How are we going to do that?" I ask her. "Well all I have to do is dye my wings," Diana says sadly, "but we have to change most of you." She zips her top down... Wait WHAT! "What the Nether are you doing!" I almost yell at her. She looks at me and says fiercely, "quiet down." I see her wings spread out. They are white and silver, looking like it was made out of pure feathers. I gape a bit at them. She just smirks at me. "Close your mouth boy." She says calmly. I shut my mouth, still a bit shocked.

Diana's POV

I smirk when I see Liam gaping at my wings. "Close your mouth boy." I say calmly. He then closes his mouth. "Wait how am I going to dress up as a Wither skeleton?" He asks. I say to him, still whispering, "Well first we need to dye your hair with coal or ink, then we have to get you some greyish black clothes and a stone sword." He says back to me quietly, "Well I guess that's going to be a bit challenging." "Well, I already have a stone sword and coal," I pull out these items, "and then you can dye your clothes that you have with the ink." I pull out the ink as well. "Umm, well, I guess I'll go and get myself ready," I hear him murmur. He grabs the coal and ink and walks away to a small covered up area. I then take out some red and yellow dye from my bag. _Now how can I do this,_ I think to myself. _Hmm..._

Tiana's POV

I look at the dress that Elexandra gave me. It went all the way to my calves, covering up my knees. It was loose around the bottom part but tight around the top with slim straps. It was a deep shade of blue, which showed off my pale skin. It seemed that it was made just for my size and shape. "Elexandra, this is beautiful." I say to her. I twirl around feeling the soft fabric touch my skin. Elexandra smiles at me and says, "Wait until I put your hair up." I turn to face her.

Her curved features really were showing off in her black and red, skin-tight dress. It was above her knees and had a low neckline, with thick straps. Her hair was put up in a bun, with bits hanging out, which shaped her face perfectly. "Well, even if I do look beautiful, I could never look as beautiful as you," I say to her kindly. She just blushes and says, "Thanks Tiana, you're so sweet." She smiles at me and I smile back at her. She puts her hands together and says firmly, "Ok, lets get your hair done." She grabs my shoulders and leads me up to a chair. I sit down and she starts to do my hair. We chat about different girl stuff to stop ourselves from becoming silent. For some reason, Elexandra doesn't like it to be silent.

"So, that's how I ended up getting a date with James." She says giggling a little bit. I feel Elexandra take her hands away from my hair. "Ok, all done." She says with a smile coming to her face. I stand up and walk over to a mirror. I have a look at myself. My hair was beautiful. My hair was silky smooth. Elexandra had my hair loose, it was brushed to absolute perfection. Not a single hair was sticking out. My hair had a few small plaits put into it, held together with a sapphire encrusted ribbon.

My makeup was done lightly, as to not ruin my already smooth and clear skin. My lips were a stronger red, my eyes shadowed with a light blue colour. And my eyes, they were shining blue like diamonds, matching my whole costume. I was almost on the verge of tears. Elexandra put her arms around my neck and said quietly, "You look absolutely beautiful Tiana." All I can say is, "Thankyou." She smiles and takes her hands away from my neck. "Ok, no need to cry." She says loudly. I just laugh at her way to say stuff. She can be quite one moment and loud the next.

She then growls in annoyance and looks at the window, "when will Thunder get here." She growls again. I then see her glare at the window. "About time you get here" she tells the window. I look at her in confusion. She faces me and says, "Thunder is here." She walks up to the window and opens it up. Then Thunder glides smoothly into my room. He turns and faces me. His mouth gapes and his eyes are wide open. I giggle and smile at him.

Thunder's normal attire was traded for a deep crimson suit and yellow tie. His hair, which is normally scruffy, was combed back neatly and his clear yellow skin glowed. The only thing that was the same, was the rods that circle around him. "Tiana." He says breathlessly. "You look beautiful." He says with a smile creeping on his face. "You don't look that bad yourself." I say back to him. He blushes and I just laugh. He stops blushing and smiles at me. He puts his hand out and asks, "You ready?" I was just about to place my hand on his, when Elexandra grabs my hand. "Wait," She says quickly and sprints over to the desk. She picks up a small black velvet box and brings it over to Thunder and me.

"Here, this is a gift from me." She lifts the box lid, which reveals a Lapis lazuli necklace, with a single sapphire in the base of a gold heart. I was absolutely speechless. It was the most beautiful necklace, heck any jewellery, I had ever seen. I picked it up and say, "It's beautiful. Thankyou so much Elexandra." I give her a hug and then Thunder says, "here, I'll put it on you." I give the necklace to him and turn around. He puts it around my neck and clips it. I walk up to the mirror again. It was like finding the missing piece of a puzzle. It just completed my whole costume. "Thankyou so much Elexandra." I say while turning around. "Well are you ready to go NOW." Thunder says, putting his hand out again. "Yes." Is all I say. Just before I grab his hand, I give Elexandra another hug. "Thankyou so much Elexandra. You are a really good friend." I turn around a grasp Thunder's hand. We walk up to the window and he grabs my waist. "You ready?" He asks. "Yep, lets get this show on the road." I say, taking a deep breathe and close my eyes.

I hold onto him tight and he jumps out the window. After a small amount of time he says calmly, "It's ok to open your eyes now." I open my eyes and look at the view. We were flying over a big lava lake, soaring very high up. I grab Thunder a bit tighter and he obviously notices it. "You ok?" He asks me. I look at his eyes, filled with concern. I smile and tell him, "Yeah, it's just the thought of flying about 100 feet above a bubbling pool of lava freaks me out a bit." He chuckles and I laugh a little bit. When we finally stop flying above the pool of lava, I finally see the hall. It was made out of a mix of Nether brick and Nether rack. It was lighted up with glowstone around the top, which made an eerie glow around the floor. Thunder looks at me again and notices my curiosity. "That's the Nether ball." He says, a smile on his face.

We land on the ground smoothly and am I glad about it. I have always hated flying of any sort. Thunder puts out his hand and I accept it by placing my hand on it. We walk together quietly and I notice people- and mobs- looking at me. I come in closer to Thunder and whisper quietly, "Why are they all looking at us." He just laughs and smiles at me. "If you haven't noticed, you look gorgeous." I blush and turn away from him. I just hear him chuckle and we keep walking in peaceful silence. When we finally get close enough I see a lot of other couples together. Thunder smiles and says sadly, "When we get in, I will have to apologise because I will be with my girlfriend." "Nah that's fine Thunder." I say to him and smile again.

When we enter a lot of people look at me in shock. I blush and walk down the steps with Thunder. I have a look around the room. Everything is a dark shade of red or of gold. The floor is checkerd with what I guess is redstone lamps. The roof and sides were draped with gold and silver, semi-clear cloth. It was absolutely wonderful. Once we finish walking down the steps I see a girl walk up to us. She was wearing a lava coloured dress that went to the floor. Her hair was put up in a simple ponytail but was held up in a black and gold hair tie. Her skin was also a red colour which matched with her dress. She glares at me and says to Thunder, "Who is this?" She crosses her arms as she says this. "This is my friend Tiana, Tiana this is my girlfriend, Lea." He says while smiling at the girl, who is called Lea. She stops glaring at me and instead smiles. "Hi there Tiana." She says cheerfully. "Hello." I say back.

"Thanks for helping me to get in Tiana." Thunder says while turning to face me. "No problem." I say back to him. He hugs me, then leaves with his girlfriend. I instantly feel very awkward. _What should I do now,_ I ask myself. I walk around the edge of the room hoping to not get anyone's attention. I find an empty space and lean against the wall. _This is gonna be a long night_.

Liam's POV

I walk back to Diana with my new costume on. My hair is now dyed black and my clothes a greyish black colour. I see that Diana has also changed quite a bit as well. Her hair is dyed a stronger blonde colour and her wings are now red and grey. Her costume is red and silver and has also gone extremely short. It now looked like a singlet cut short and a mini skirt. I have to admit she looked kinda hot. "What you think?" She asks me. "I'm not sure, cause I have never seen a succubus before." I say casually. "What about me?" I ask calmly. She looks at me up and down. She shrugs and says, "Guess it will have to do." Diana passes the stone sword to me and I accept it. We start to walk up to the big red building. We were at the big wooden door now. We both take a deep breath and walk inside.

When I walk inside I notice everything in the room, correction, hall. It was actually kinda pretty. The gold, silver and red mingled quite well with each other. I look around and see all of the people. And mobs. Everyone was talking with each other and acting all casual. We walk down the steps, hand in hand, and start to look around the room. I then notice a few guys eyeing Diana. I lean in closer to her and whisper, "some people are looking at you Diana." She glares at me and whispers, "Call me my human name." "Ok then, Elizabeth." I say quietly. We start to walk around the room when a group of people walk up to us. "Just act casual." Diana whispers in my ear. She starts smiling sweetly at the people approaching us.

"Hi there." The pig man guy says to us. "Hello." I reply politely. "I haven't seen you around here before." The pig man guy says to us. "We just spawned around this area a few days ago." Diana says coolly to them. "Oh." Says the blaze girl. We smile again and leave them. I lean near Diana again and whisper, "Where do you think Tiana is?" I ask her. She leans into me to and whispers to me, "we are near her. I can sense her presence." I look around and then I see her. I just had to gape.

Tiana was wearing a blue dress and had her hair in some strange way, but it was beautiful. She was just beautiful altogether. "Diana, I found her." I say quietly to her. She turns to where I was looking. "Cool, lets go." She whispers.

Tiana's POV

I look around, feeling bored. _Notch, how long does this go for, _I think to myself. I look around again and notice a Wither skeleton boy looking at me. I look back at him. He whispers to the succubus next to him, and they both start to walk towards me. Before they could get to me though, a strange man walked up to me. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Very formal. He puts out his hand and says in a deep voice, "Care to dance." "Uh, sure." I say to him. I take his hand and he leads me out to the middle of the hall. He places his hand on my hip. I place my hand on his shoulder. We start to waltz to the slow music. I felt at total bliss.

I close my eyes as he leads me through the dance. I then felt him throw me away quickly. I open up my eyes quickly to see what happened. I notice the Wither skeleton boy wrestling with him.

Liam's POV

I see that a strange man asks Tiana for a dance before we could get to her. He takes her hand and brings out to the middle. For some reason everyone lets him through. He places his hand on one of Tiana's hips, while holding the other. _Why did all of those people let him through,_ I thought to myself. I instantly realized something. I sprint up to him and tackle him. He falls to the ground and I'm on top of him trying to punch him. _How dare he put his hand on Tiana's hips._ He is holding my fists stopping me from punching him. I can hear Diana yelling my name telling me to stop. "How dare you!" I yell at him. He glares at me with those silver eyes. I glare back a him. I hear a lot of people screaming. I then feel faint. The screaming becomes more faint. I pass out on the floor. The last thing I think is _Damn you Herobrine._

**What did you think? Cliffhanger. Ok guys I will make a deal with you. If you give me at least 2 reviews, I will make a next chapter. How does that sound. Cool. Sweet. So Once Again everyone, Peace out dude and dudettes *Boop***


	10. Yeah

**Listen guys. I am really sorry about this, but I have officially come down with the worst writers block you can think of. When I try to think about an ending, it is always sad. If I can't get any new ideas by new years, I'm afraid to say, I will have to stop writing this story. If anyone has any ideas, please don't be afraid to Pm me them. No matter how good or bad they are. All I need is some inspiration then I will be able to continue. That's all I wanted to say, so yeah. *Smiles weakly* Yeah, so, peace out dudes and dudettes. **


	11. The Aether

**Phew, this took a lot of time to do. Sorry for the wait guys (and gals) I had no inspiration what-so-ever and even if I did, I probably wouldn't have had time for it. I made it extra long to make up for the long wait. Ok, hope you gus enjoy.**

Liam's POV

I groan in pain when I awake. I open my eyes slowly, taking my time. When my eyes are fully open, I finally have a look at my surroundings, I was in a black room. That's all I can say because that's all it was. Just black. I groan in pain again when I try, and fail, to stand up. I try again and manage to lean against the wall. I have a closer inspection of the room and I see an iron door. I hear another groan of pain, but this time it wasn't me.

I turn to face the noise and I see Diana curled up on the floor making pain filled noises. I walk up to her and fall on my knees next to her. "Diana..." I say quietly. "Diana." I say a bit louder, shaking her shoulder. I can hear her grinding her teeth. I try one more time. She jolts up and looks at me. "Diana, are you alright?" I ask her quietly. "Y-yeah I'm f-fine." She says stuttering madly. I growl in pain as I help Diana up. She growls as well. I walk silently over to the iron door. I look out the grated window, that's on the door. I see a few pig zombies, guarding what I guess is our prison cell.

I face Diana and ask, "what are we going to do Diana?" "I-I don't know." She says, choking up a bit. She falls to the floor and starts to cry. I instantly feel guilty for asking her, when we are both in such a startled mood. I walk over to her and kneel down next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her softly. She sniffles and replies, "I failed my mission of protecting Tiana. I am a dishonour to my family." She starts crying even harder. I put my arm around her and let her cry herself out. When she stops crying she faces me. "T-thankyou Liam." She says her head down, blushing a bit. It finally struck me what I was doing. I take my hand away from her shoulder and stand up. "There must be a way out." I murmur to no one in particular.

I turn around when I hear Diana start to say something. "Oh, Mother, Father, please remove us from this cell. We are in need, for we are trapped in the land of flame and death."

Diana's POV

I start to talk, hoping that Mother or Father can hear me. "Oh, Mother, Father, please remove us from this cell. We are in need, for we are trapped in the land of flame and death." I wait a minute, then start to smile, as I see a glowing, rectangle door appear on the back wall. I turn around and see Liam gaping at the door, in complete and utter shock.

I stand up, grab his hand and sprint into the door. I feel a refreshing breeze, a smell of flowers, on the other side of the door. When I open my eyes I see where we are. I turn to see Liam, gaping like a carp. "How... What the..." I can hear him say things like that, in total shock. I smile and let go of his hand. I let my wings loose and jump up. I start to laugh happily, "I'm home."

I hear someone clear there throat, so I turn around and see... "Mother!" I smile and hug her, cuddling into her. She hugs me back tightly and we just stay there. "Uh, Diana." I look down and see Liam just standing there awkwardly. I smile and jump down. I smile and ask, "Well? What do you think of the Aether?" He smiles and replies, "It's awesome!" Mother then glides down next to us. "Well, hello dear Liam. It's a pleasure meeting you in person." Says my Mother.

"Oops, I almost forgot. Liam, this is my Mother, the Valkyrie queen." I see him in shock, then he instantly bows low. I just have to laugh and my Mother just smiles. "Please, there is no need to bow, mortal one." She says calmly. She faces me and says sternly, "your father would like to see you." And instantly the moment became awkward. Finally Liam spoke up and asked, "who is your Father?"

Liam's POV

It became to awkward for me so I asked, "who is your Father?" The Valkyrie queen faces me and says, "You may accompany her if you like." I nod my head and we start walking around different things. I look around and have a look at all the animals. _Floating rabbits, giant birds, puffy sheep, Notch, Tiana would love it here, with all these adorable animals milling around._ I sigh and we keep walking.

We come across a large empty space with a gigantic coliseum in the middle of it. "Um, how will I be able to cross it?" I ask Diana. She smiles then whistles. Instantly one of the big birds trudge over to us. It was gold, silver and very beautiful. "This is a Moa, the animal we use to move long distances around the Aether." It came up to me and cuddled up to me. Diana smiled and said, "well, jump onto it then." I looked at her in confusion, then said, "I can't. I don't have a saddle." She laughs and replies, "you don't need one." I then walk to the side of the Moa. It sits on the ground as I jump on. When I become comfy, it started to sprint and it jumped off the edge. I close my eyes, waiting for us to fall. "Whoa!" I yell. It started to flap it's wings, making us actually fly. I open my eyes and see Diana flying next to us. "Don't do that or you will scare the bird." She stated, like it was obvious. When we got to the other side I jumped off it and the Moa flew back over to the other side, continuing to eat the grass.

When we entered, all of the people stared at me, in shock. I come closer to Diana and ask, "why are they all staring at me?" She kept her face straight and replies by saying, "There hasn't been a mortal here for over 200 years. They are trying to figure out what has changed to mortals since then" I nod my head, even though I don't understand what she means and keep walking with her. We stop in front of a large, golden, double door, with two diamond plated handles. "Here we go." Is all she says, while pushing one of the doors. I almost pass out when I see who is behind the door.

Tiana's POV

I start to cry again. I am in my room and all I can do is cry. _Liam's probably dead already. Why, why did he come here._ I keep crying. I hear a small knock on my window. I stand up from my bed and trudge over to the window. I was expecting to see Elexandra or thunder, but I was shocked to see a young boy standing outside my window. He was wearing a red, long sleeve t-shirt, white shorts and white converse. He had a round face, fairly tan skin, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He looked around, maybe, 13 or 14.

I opened my eyes in shock. I open the window and quickly help him in. He looks up at me and smiles. He bows and says, "hello, my name is Victor Ozel." He had a very soft voice, with a bit of an accent. I was in a bit of shock. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I came here to help you." He replies, with a concerned face. I was stunned at hearing what this young boy was saying. "How did you know I need help?" I ask him. He frowns and says, "because I saw that you were crying." I quickly wipe away the tears at my eyes, trying and failing to hide the evidence of me crying. He smiles and says quietly, "we can help you get out of here." I was surprised again. "Wait, who is we?" I ask him. He points to the window and I look out.

Below my window I see a young girl, probably only 13 as well, looking up at me. She had a navy blue long sleeve, long black pants and grey sneakers. Her face was a bit sharper than the boys, her light brown hair was put in a high ponytail, she had fairly tan skin as well and had dark green eyes. A dark grey satchel was slung over her left shoulder and at her side she had an obsidian bow. She waved up at me and I waved shyly back. I look back at the boy and smile. "You really are going to help me?" I ask quietly. He smiles and nods.

I smile back and ask him to wait. I walk into another room and slide out of my damp, blue dress. I put on my slightly rumpled, leather short shorts, my lilac tank top and a pair of purple shoes. I tie my jumper around my hip and quickly put my hair into a plait. I walk out of the room, ready to go. I grab my sword and bag from under the bed. I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk up to the window. Victor jumps out of the window and lands on the ground. I take a deep breathe and jump. I land on my feet, luckily, and make a small _oof _sound. I rub my head a bit and stand up. The girl nods at me and says, "hi, my name is Lunaris Delnaris." I nod my head and say, "it's nice to meet you." She frowns and says, "but we have already meet before." It was then my turn to frown. "When?" I ask her. She smiles and says, "at the ball."

_**Flashback**_

As I look around the room again, I see a young couple standing there, holding hands. I instantly felt jealous of them. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo, a black bowtie and black shoes. His hair was put back neatly, which showed of his face much more. The girl was wearing a light, cyan coloured dress, with the same coloured sandals and a blue flower in her hair. Her brown hair was let loose, with no hair ties or anything in it. They looked so happy together. I wish me and Liam could be like that.

_**Flashback**_

"Oh." Is all I can say. She smiles and we start to walk around the castle. Did I ever mention it was a castle I was in? I think I didn't. "Ok, if we can sneak around the front, we can get back inside to the portal room." Victor said. "I now how we can do that." Lunaris said, an evil smile on her face. She ran out and yelled at the Zombie Pigmen guards, "Hey idiots, bet you can't catch me." The Pigmen started chasing her. I was actually worried for her, but she just sniped them all. Lunaris walked back up to us and said, "all done."

We walked through the castle entrance, avoiding all the extra guards around the castle. We walked through the big doors and hid in dark spots, were the monsters couldn't see us. Once, Victor let out a cough and a guard noticed, but I managed to slay it before it started to squeal. "It's just up here." I heard Victor say quietly.

I then turned around and saw Victor wasn't there anymore. "Victor. Victor where are you." I ask quietly, but franticly. We walked a few paces back and saw Victor in one of the corridors. "Oh, Victor what are you doing back here." Victor rubbed the back of his head and said, "sorry, thought I saw something back here." Lunaris smiled and grabbed Victor's hand. "C'mon, we're almost outta here." We walk quietly and then we stood outside a dark green, coloured door. "It's just through here." Lunaris said. We all walked through and saw it. A Nether portal, it's inside swirling and making horrible noises.

As I start to walk towards it, I hear Lunaris scream. I turn around and see Victor holding Lunaris, with his blade to her neck. She is whimpering and shaking in fear. "What the Nether are you doing Victor!?" I yell at him. I see him glare at me, a evil smile on his face. Then he starts to transform. His body starts to turn bluish-black, and he grows fur! His head starts to show two cat ears, one of them having two golden rings in it. His shape is now that of a female cat, slim and tall. His face starts to turn into a cat like one. I stare in horror as he turns into a cat woman.

The cat smiles at me, showing of all of her sharp teeth, especially two sharp canines. I growl at her and pull out my sword. "You wouldn't want to do that, Tiana. Or poor, little, Lunaris will have to say bye to this world." She says this, taunting me. "Now drop your weapon," She says, holding her sword closer to Lunaris' neck, "Or she will die." She hisses the last part at me. I growl in anger, then I hear Lunaris whimpering. I then drop my sword, clanking to the ground. "Who are you?" I ask her. She smiles at me evilly, and says, "My name is Marie." "Why are you doing this?" I ask Marie. She growls at me and replies, while hissing a bit, "because, you belong to Lord Herobrine, and he doesn't want to ever let you go. Ever."

**What did you guys think? I would also like to thank Lunaris14 for giving me two and for giving me an idea. I would also like to thank Star of Roselight, Creeperslyth, Ilikepie91 and FedorasRcool2, for reviewing this story. I will try to get another chapter out before new years but I have a LOT of plans for christmas so you never know. Also... Over 1000 view WOOP. Thankyou everyone for reading this. So, once again, peace out dude and dudettes. (Cookies for all!)**


	12. The final battle

**Ok, guys, this is the final chapter of City of Flames. Now, I know this was cut short, I just wasn't enjoying writing the story, so, this is the last chapter. So, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Liam's POV

"Hello father." I heard Diana say. Wait, did she just say father! I look back at the man, sitting on a golden throne. "Hello daughter." He said back. His voice was low and strong at the same time. "Liam, er, this is my father." She said quietly, smiling weakly at me. I stared back at her, then back at the man. The first thing I could do was go on my knee, trying to show my respect to him. He chuckles and says, "boy, there's no need to bow to me." I stand up instantly and both Diana and myself walk up to him. He puts his hand out and says, "my name is Notch." I put hand out and shake it. It felt weird, treating a god as an equal. He frowns a bit and asks, "where is this beloved Tiana?" I bite my lip and say, "she was taken by..." He then looks at me in shock, cutting me off from what I was saying and starts muttering profanities. "My brother is such a nuisance." He murmurs to himself, walking away from us.

He thinks for a moment then faces me again. "Liam, you have to go and save her." He says, confirming the idea. "B-but father, he is only a mortal. How could he face, Him." Diana says, actually worried for me. Notch then faces Diana and I then gasp at what he says. "Do you really think he would be able to do it alone? No, he is going to have some help." Diana nods, then faces me. "Liam, do accept the task of saving Tiana's life?" She asks me. I nod my head in agreement. Notch then clasps his hands together. "Then it's settled. Liam, I will get you a temporary portal the Nether. From there, you have to get to his lair. There, you will find someone to help you."

He smiles at me proudly and I instantly feel filled with confidence. Notch faces the wall and starts to mutter an enchantment. In a few seconds, a glowing portal appears on the wall. It was purple, like all the others, but it didn't have an obsidian frame. "Quick now Liam, get through the portal." Diana says to me, rushing me to get through. I nod then sprint through it. The last thing I feel is the portal, ripping me into shreds.

Tiana's POV

"Now, let go of Lunaris." I feel a tear drip out my eye as I say this. "Follow me." She drops Lunaris, who has fainted from not being able to breathe, to the floor and starts to walk out the door. I follow her, wanting to protect Lunaris. We walk through corridors, until we get to a large door. She pushes one of them and pulls me through, throwing me onto the floor in the process. I see a pair of feet walking towards me, very slowly.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, but I instantly jolt away from it. A stand up and see Herobrine standing there, smirking at me. I felt disgusted by him. "Hello, loved one." He says to me smoothly. I step back from him, wishing that I could get away from. He then says, "Marie, please leave." She nods then closes the door. He glides towards me and stands so close to me. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You still are as beautiful since the first time I met you." He says softly to me. I still feel repulsed by him.

I want to move back, but he places one of his hands around my waist, bringing me even closer. He lifts my chin up with a single finger, making me look at him in the eye. He just stares at me, but all I do is glare at him. "You realise you will never be able to get away from me." He says to me smoothly. I growl at him and all he does is chuckle at me. He leans into me and places a kiss on my lips. I mewl under the kiss, wishing he would stop it. He growls and makes the kiss even stronger. He then breaks the kiss, letting me breathe.

Liam's POV

As I enter the Nether, I realise I am actually already in his lair. On the floor, I see a girl, unconscious. I run over to her and go to my knees. I shake her shoulders lightly and say, "are you ok?" I hear a groan and she starts to lift herself up slowly from the floor. Once she faces me, we just stared at each other. She looked quite young actually, probably only thirteen. "What's your name?" I ask her quietly. She looks at me blankly and replies, "Lunaris. Yours?" She questions me. "Liam." I reply back. I stand up from the ground and hold my hand out. She takes it, as I help her up from the floor.

She then explains to me what happened to her. "So, Tiana was taken away and your boyfriend is no where to be seen." I sum up. She nods and asks, almost pleading, "I really need to save Victor. Would you please help me?" I nod but then say, "only if you help me save Tiana from Herobrine." She nods and we walk out the doorframe. We walk stealthy around the area, dodging all of the Blaze guards, until we hear a small cry from a dark corridor. We both look at each other, nod and walk quietly towards it. When we turn the corner, we see a young boy tied up there crying. "Victor!" Lunaris says to the boy. He looks up and smiles widely. "Lunaris!" He says back. She runs up to him, kneels to the ground and quickly unties him from the bonds that were tied around his wrists and ankles.

They hug tightly, while I stand awkwardly in the door way my sword behind my back. I clear my throat, reminding them that I'm still here. They both look at me in embarrassment and both stand up. Lunaris explains the plan to Victor, of saving Tiana, and we walk away from the corridor, as silently as we can.

Tiana's POV

I want him to stop kissing me but he doesn't. For a strange reason though, I actually enjoy it, only a little bit. He presses his lips on mine and entwines my fingers with his. He actually is being quite gentle with me. I felt a strong pull to him but I kept forcing that feeling back, not letting him break me. He leans me more, trying to make the kiss stronger. I keep holding back though.

He then, suddenly, pushes me onto the floor. I hold my ground, staring at his eyes, showing how strong I was. He walks up to me and grabs my neck, lifting me from the ground, making me dangle in the air. I start to choke a bit as he does this. He then throws me onto his king-size, red sheeted, bed. I start to get scared. _What is he doing?_ I ask myself, still frightened.

He starts to walk up to me, and places his hand on my chest. I instantly felt very faint, my muscles hardly strong enough to hold myself up. I lie back onto the bed, feeling very weak, making Herobrine smirk at me. He takes his hand off of my chest and walks even closer to me. I start to panic, but I feel to tired and weak to do anything. I start to mewl quietly, gaining only a low chuckle from him. He places one of his hand onto face, touching my silky smooth skin. He places another onto my hip, holding me still. He leans forward again, wanting to kiss me again.

I am to weak to tell him to stop, until I see the three people I wanted to see most, come through the door. Victor, Lunaris and... "Liam!" I say, smiling weakly at all of them. He smiles back and says, "Tiana!" Herobrine snarls at all them. "How dare you interrupt me!" He charges at them, then Lunaris steps in front of all of them, holding her arms out. Producing red and black orbs from her hands. "Father, Stop!" She yells at him, her hands still out in-front of her. I gasp and Herobrine stops in his tracks. "Move, daughter." He says to her calmly, yet still fiercely. "No!" Lunaris yells at him. Everyone was in shock. Lunaris was Herobrine's daughter. Lunaris, the one who saved me from Herobrine! I gape when I realize this. "Father, why are you doing this!" She yells at Herobrine. He growls at her and says, "because, she belongs to me."

Liam instantly runs up to Herobrine and tackles him the to ground. Lunaris runs up to me and has a very quick check, making sure I was ok. I slide of the bed, wobble a bit, trying to gain full consciousness. Once I feel better I jump up and sprint over to Liam. Liam has pinned Herobrine down, them growling and snarling at each other. Herobrine manages to get his hand up and lands a punch on Liam, making him fly about 2 meters into the air, then falling hard onto the red floor. "Liam!" I yell. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, dragging me away. I try to wriggle out, but they keep a strong hold of me. I feel myself being picked up by the person. "Let go of me!" I yell at the person. "Tiana, it's me!" I heard Victor say back. "Oh." Is all I can say.

He lets me go and we start to run towards the door until I think, "Liam!" I run back inside, only to see Herobrine pinning Liam down to the floor, a red and black blade to Liam's neck. I do the craziest thing I could think of. I grab my own knife and throw it at Herobrine. It lands right into Herobrine's rib area. I heard him yell out in shock. Liam pushes him off and sprints over to me. "Are you ok, Tiana?" He asks me quickly, looking back. "Yes, but are you?" I ask him back. He nods and we sprint out of the room.

We keep running through the hallways, until we get back to the dank, dark, portal room. We all run inside and look up at the portal. "Ok, what we have to do is..." Liam said quietly, until he was cut off by a loud crashing sound. We quickly spin around, all of us pulling out weapons, Lunaris with orbs at her hand. At the doorway, we see Marie again, surrounded . Liam growls at her and I ask her roughly, "what do you want?" I see little beads of tears at her eyes. "I want you to leave as soon as you can." I instantly wonder why she would change her mind about wanting us to leave.

"But, I thought you wanted us dead?" I say to her, raising my eyebrow. "I do, but only because," she pauses for a moment, having a quick check outside, and says quietly, "I am jealous of you. I love Herobrine, but he doesn't love me back." I open my eyes in shock. Marie loves, Herobrine? That just makes NO sense at all. "Why?" I ask her, walking towards her. "He was the one who made me, me." She says quietly back. I look curiously at the cat like woman again.

She lifts her head up proudly and says firmly, "so leave now. Or I will have to kill you." I nod at her and walk back towards the portal. "Lets go guys." I say to all of them. We all nod and face the portal. I take a deep breathe and look at Marie one more time. She smiles softly and nods. I face the portal again and breathe one last time. We all walk forward, until I scream in pain. I look down and see a sword tip. I fall to the ground. I heard Liam shout my name. I then saw the person who had stabbed me. The darkness started to appear at the edges of my vision. The last face I saw was Herobrine's.

"I'm sorry." I heard him say to me. He leaned down while saying this, kissing me softly on the lips. I then let the darkness overtake my vision. I open my eyes again and see light. I run towards the golden light, smiling with glee. _I'm free. _I swing my arms wide open, letting the light come to me.I then let the light overtake me. It filled me with warmth. I felt myself breathing, my heart beating under my fingers, the softness of my skin, the sound of blood racing through my veins.

I open my eyes and see a woman looking down at me. I see her mouth show a large smile. "Tiana..." I hear her say quietly. I see tears form at her eyes. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back. Tears well at my eyes. "Mommy." I say to her, chocking a bit from my tears. "Tiana! You're alive!" I heard a voice say. I look over from my mother and see my a boy. He had crimson coloured hair, dark brown eyes, that had black underneath them, most likely from tiredness, and was wearing a tank top, with greenish cargo pants. "Liam..." I say weakly. He smiles and walks up to me. He leans down and hugs me tightly. I hug him back, never wanting to let him go.

I finally had a look around me. I saw that I was in a bed. A hospital bed. I saw lots of machinery surrounding me. I saw another few people looking at me, in total shock. "What happened?" I ask weakly, coughing a bit. My mother looks down at me and frowns a bit. "You were in a coma, for a month." I froze. "A-a month." I say stuttering. One of the people standing there, walked up to us. "Yes, from being shot in the chest." I felt the blood drain from my face. "And somehow, you managed to survive." He added.

"We thought we had lost you." I heard my mum say, chocking a bit from tears. She put a bit of hair behind my ear. "I'm so glad your ok." I heard Liam say. He hugged me again and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I decided to stand up. When I finally managed to get off of the bed, I almost fell to the ground. My legs were so, weak. Liam hoisted me up again, keeping me stable.

We walked quietly out of the hospital room, me still balancing on Liam's shoulder. I looked up and saw the people who I wanted to see. "Luna? Vic?" I say quietly. I saw them look at me, and smile gigantic smiles. "Tiana! You're alright!" I heard Luna say gleefully. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black long-sleeve t-shirt, with a logo saying, 'Live your life, while you can.' Her short light-brown hair was in its usual way. Tied up into a small pony tail. She walked up to me and gave me a massive hug.

Vic smiled at me and said, "so, here comes the zombie girl. So what was the after-life like?" He smirked at me and I just had to roll my eyes. He was wearing a green top, with black, striped shorts. His dark brown was ruffled up, even though I could tell he wanted it to be neat. He walked up to me and put his fist up. I just rolled my eyes at him and bumped my fist against his. He smirked at me again and I poked my tongue at him. He smiled stupidly and I just had to laugh again.

"So, what has happened since I died." I asked them. "Well, I saw you wearing a hospital gown." Liam said to me, smirking. I looked down and started to blush. Yep, I was in a hospital gown. I started to walk back and entered the room, with my mum sitting down on the edge of the, bed. "Mum, are you ok?" I ask her softly. She looks up at me and says, "yeah." I smile at her and she passes me my clothes. I look around and see the bathroom. I walk into it and close the door. I take the hospital gown off and look at myself.

_Goodness, I have gotten much thinner._ I put my clothes on. A purple top, with a spider on it. A pair of short shorts that were dark blue, and also a pair of small black boots. I smile and look at myself in the mirror. My skin was much more pale, my lips were still pink and my eyes were still the same gold-greenish colour. My hair reddish-blonde hair was a bit rustled, but I didn't really care.

I smile weakly at my appearance, until I hear the bathroom door open. I turn around and see Liam in here. I say to him, placing my hands on my hips, "you do realize that I could not have been dressed." He smirks evilly at me and says smoothly, "I was actually hoping for that." I blush a bit and look down again. I hear him laugh a bit at me and he walks towards me. I look up at the red head and smirk back at him. He then lifts my chin up and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back, even more passionately.

He then grabs my hips and kisses me even harder, begging for more. I place my hand on the back of his head a kiss him back. He then wraps his arm fully around my waist and leans me down. I keep kissing him, enjoying it very much. He then moves down from my lips, and down to my neck. He starts to bite on my soft skin. I groan in pleasure. I know he can hear this so he bites down harder. I then feel myself being lost in the moment. When I feel him stop biting me I whine at him. He looks me straight in the eye and smirks. "Meany." I say to him quietly, beating his chest softly with my hands. He smirks at me and says, "we can continue you later. I promise." I then poke my tongue at him and we walk out of the bathroom, hand in hand.

When we finally get out of the hospital, I see a car parked outside it. A white car, striped with gold and silver. I then instantly realise whose car it is. "Diana?" I say. I see the blonde hair woman step out of the car, smiling at me. "Tiana, you're alive and looking well." She says to me. "How'd you do it?" She asks me, lifting a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. I laugh a bit and say in a spooky voice, "by magic." We both laugh a bit.

I say goodbye to Liam, and start to walk away with Diana. We keep walking and chatting, until we come across someone. He had light brown hair, a bit of stubble and blacky-blue eyes. He was wearing a dark brown top and a pair of cargo pants, with black sneakers. "Hey, Notch." I heard Diana say to her brother. "Hello, Diana." I hear him say to Diana. He smiles and faces me. "How are you Tiana? I do hope you are alright." I smile at him and say to him calmly, "I'm alright now. Thanks for asking." He smiles at us and leaves us.

Once we get further up the street, I see a guy walking up to us. He was wearing a simple cyan shirt, under a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. He had brown hair, the same colour as Notch's and fairly tan skin. He had milky blue eyes and a mischievous grin on his face. "Hey babe." I hear him say to me. "Stop calling me that, Herobrine." I say to him. He comes closer to me, but before he could touch me, Diana stepped in-front of me. "Stop it, Herobrine." She says to him. "C'mon Diana, chill, I'm not going to hurt her or anything." He says to her smiling, showing off his glowing white teeth. He looks at me with greedy eyes and I feel repulsed by him. "Go suck on a lemon!" I say to him, angrily. He is stunned by this sudden change of attitude. He shrugs and walks off, whistling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Good work Tiana, I think you finally got my ass of a step-brother, off of your back." She says to me, cheering a bit. I laugh a bit at her sudden cheerfulness. I spent the rest of the day with people whom I know. All of there names blurring through my mind. _Elexandra, Thunder, Marie, Flint, Victor, Lunaris, Diana, Notch, Herobrine. _I sighed when I thought of the last name. _Liam._ I was in my bedroom, relaxing on the dark blue sheets. I looked up at the roof of my room, it being cover with glow in the dark, star stickers. It was painted a deep purple, just so I could make constellations. I kept picking out the constellations, until I head a small flick on my window. I peered to my left and jumped off of my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it up, peering down below me. I smiled when I saw who it was. "Liam." I said softly, though loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and then mouthed, 'can I come up?' I smiled and nod my head at him. He smiles back and then holds onto the tree next to my window. I remember this is how we used to spend time together. It made me feel like we were Romeo and Juliet.

He made it to the top of the tree and slides through my window, into my room. Once he enters he instantly walks over to me. He then wraps his hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him. He place his lips onto me, softly kissing me. I kiss him back, holding onto the back of his neck. He then places his other hand on my head leaning me down. We keep kissing passionately, until he breaks the kiss. He smiles softly at me and I smile back. He leans in again, kissing me with more power. He opens his mouth up a bit. I smile and let him enter my mouth, our tongues entwining. We moved over to my bed he pushes my lightly to the bed, and places himself on top of me. He kisses me again, lust entering his eyes. I feel his hand gently brush against my side. I moan in pleasure, knowing he would be able to hear me. We break the kiss after a long time, giving ourselves time to breathe. "Tiana, I need you to know," he says quietly, "Yes." I say quietly back. He smiles and leans in close to me again. "I-I love you..." He whispers. I smile and kiss him quickly. "I love you too." I whisper back. He smiles and gives me a massive hug.

**/Ten years later\**

I laugh as I see my daughter, all scrubby from playing in the mud. She giggles as I pick her up. "Young missy, you need a bath now." I say laughing. She then flicks mud onto me. I then smile even more. I flick some back and we keep flicking mud at each other. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Looks like both of you need a bath." I hear the strong voice say. I put my daughter down and face my husband.

His red hair ruffles as the wind blows. I smile at him and he smiles back. He places a quick kiss on my lips. "Eww, mummy!" I heard my daughter say. I laugh and turn towards my daughter again. Her long red hair matches mine. She has green eyes and pale skin, just like me. She, luckily, didn't get my shortness. I pick her up and put her over my shoulder. "Mummy!" She says, squealing in joy, hitting my back. I laugh and bring her inside. "Your having a bath now." I say laughing back as she tries to get out of my arms.

I kneel down and fill the bath tub up. She goes into it and giggles as she pops the bubbles that float out of it. I walk out of the bathroom and up to Liam. He sighs and hugs me closely. "You remember what happened, ten years ago?" He asks me. I sigh and nod. I remember my whole coma. The nightmares I had, of the world. I look back at him and smile. He smiles and kisses me again.

My life is perfect now. I have a handsome husband, a beautiful daughter, and we live in a gorgeous house, in NSW. I think about my nightmares one more time then sigh. _My life has just begun._

**Ok guys, this is the end of the fan fic. So, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and every person that read it. Now that this is finished, I shall start, hopefully, a new story. So, it's that time again for me to say, Peace out dudes and dudettes! *Dissapears in a veil of cookies***


End file.
